Un réveillon particulier
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Ils se retrouvaient chaque année afin de passer le réveillon de Noël tous ensemble. La soirée se résumait en 3 choses pour Itachi : c'était l'occasion pour que tout le monde sorte le grand jeu du côté vestimentaire, il y'avait trop d'alcool et Sakura faisait sa garce. Mais cette année, peut-être y'aura-t-il une chose qui le surprendra réellement. Quelque chose... ou quelqu'un?


**Thème** : Du sel sur tes lèvres.

 **Personnage principal** : Itachi Uchiwa.

 **Personnages **: Sakura Haruno; Sasuke Uchiwa; Madara Uchiwa; Naruto Uzumaki; Hinata Hyûga; Kakashi Hatake; Lee Rock; Ino Yamanaka; Tenten Xing; Shino Aburame; Shisui Uchiwa;

 **Rating** : Tout public.

 **Fandom **: Naruto.

 **Résumé** : Ils se retrouvaient chaque année dans l'un des hôtels de luxe appartenant à la famille Hyûga afin de passer le réveillon de Noël tous ensemble. La soirée se résumaient en 3 choses pour Itachi : c'était l'occasion pour que tout le monde sortent le grand jeu du côté vestimentaire, il y'avait beaucoup d'alcool, et Sakura faisait sa garce. Mais cette année, peut-être y'aura-t-il quelque chose qui le surprendra réellement. Quelque chose... ou quelqu'un?

.

 **O.S du réveillon de Noël**

.

* * *

.

Sakura Haruno sortit de la limousine, la porte ayant été gracieusement ouverte par Sasuke Uchiwa. Itachi Uchiwa les voyait arriver, bras-dessus bras-dessous, tandis que les flashs des appareils photos crépitaient tout autour du tapis rouge spécialement sortit pour l'occasion. Il les vit s'avancer, ou plutôt Sakura tira Sasuke sans pitié, vers le centre de la pièce d'étoffe pourpre. Puis ils, encore entendre par là Sakura forçant Sasuke, prirent diverses poses devant les projecteurs se mettant sous leur plus beau jour dans leur costume cravate, pour l'un, et robe de soirée, pour l'autre.

Itachi soupira.

Son regard vagabonda dans la salle d'accueil du Sixty-Four Palms Hotel. Dans le hall d'entrée, une ligne formée d'employés de l'hôtel de luxe attendait patiemment l'arrivée du reste des invités d'honneur du jour. On l'avait déjà débarrassé de son manteau ainsi que de son écharpe -il ne faisait pas froid, mais Itachi a toujours été frileux-, et n'ayant aucune envie d'entrer seul dans la fosse "aux lions", il s'était accordé une dizaine de minute à l'écart, un cigare à la bouche.

Il renifla. Il allait attraper froid à ce rythme.

Son regard se porta sur le duo qui s'avançait finalement vers l'entrée. Sakura empoignait férocement le bras de Sasuke, et vu la mine blasée de son petit frère, elle avait dû le convaincre, une fois de plus, de venir la chercher chez elle dans un costume assorti afin que les photos sur lesquelles ils apparaîtront, fassent ressortir la beauté de ses propres traits de figure.

Il expira lentement la fumée.

Oui, Sakura était belle. Sakura était même trop belle. Et elle ne le savait que trop bien, ne manquant pas de le leur rappeler à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait. On pouvait bien être entrain de parler du réchauffement climatique, elle dirait naturellement, un verre de vin rouge à la main, qu'elle en était la cause principale à cause de sa "chaleur" trop dur à supporter.

D'ailleurs, elle ajouterait même que c'était parfaitement normal de se sentir pathétique près d'elle, mais qu'on devait s'accrocher car personne n'était parfait, pas même elle. Oui. Parce qu'elle contribuait au réchauffement climatique malgré elle. Itachi et toutes les autres personnes sensées étaient restés bouche-bée devant son analyse à une infinité d'années lumière d'être ne serait-ce que probable.

Le bon vieux temps...

Immunisée contre le charme de Sasuke -du moins, de ce qu'elle en disait-, Sakura utilisait la plastique avantageuse des membres de la famille Uchiwa à ses profits depuis des années et des années, afin de faire ressortir sa "fameuse beauté" aux évènements médiatisés. Mais personne ne lui disait rien. Parce que Sakura était un ange -hormis son comportement maladivement narcissique-.

Elle était à la tête du compartiment de médecine nucléaire de l'hôpital centrale de Tokyo, et elle se consacrait aux orphelins de guerre et d'aléas climatiques dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait un trop grand cœur pour ne pas avoir un défaut qui compenserait. Sinon personne n'aurait une chance de lui résister. Pas même moi, pensa amèrement Itachi.

― Grand-frère, l'appela doucement Sasuke, en s'approchant d'un pas léger.

― Itachi-kun, suivit Sakura, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres recouvertes d'un baume à lèvre fruité.

― Sasuke, ... Sakura, s'inclina-t-il en lui faisant la bise, geste auquel elle rit coquettement, les joues roses.

Itachi trouva son comportement charmant... stupidement charmant. Il lui sourit gentiment et reporta son attention sur son petit frère. Ce dernier sembla être ailleurs.

― Karin ne vient pas, aujourd'hui?, lui demanda-t-il en tentant sa chance.

Le visage de Sasuke s'assombrit.

Bingo.

― Non... elle est en Italie avec son nouveau copain, cracha-t-il presque.

Parce qu'un Uchiwa ne crachait pas. Un Uchiwa devait rester poli en toutes circonstances. Même lorsque la personne qu'il convoitait secrètement était à des milliers de lieux de lui avec son nouveau Toy Boy. D'ailleurs, Sasuke n'avait pas bouger un muscle en dehors de celui de sa mâchoire. Même sa voix aurait été qualifiée de neutre par une personne non familière. Mais l'air vaguement irrité qu'il semblait refouler ne pouvait pas tromper ses proches. Itachi se détourna puis fit signe à un employé afin qu'il se débarrasse de son cigare. Soudainement, Sakura tira une des joues du jeune Uchiwa, ce qui lui fit ressembler à un castor particulièrement joufflu. Itachi le trouva très mignon.

Il lui tira la deuxième joue.

Ce fut dans les rires de Sakura et l'air dépité de Sasuke, que le trio fit son entrée dans la grande salle aménagée pour l'occasion. Les serveurs s'inclinèrent et ils les gratifièrent d'un mouvement de tête plaisant. Ils furent, comme d'habitude, extrêmement satisfaits par la décoration choisie cette année.

La salle était immense, et incroyablement lumineuse. Cela devait être le reflet doré de la lumière des chandelles sur les verres en cristal. Ou alors étaient-ce les lustres vénitiens couleur cognac qui pendaient élégamment au dessus de leurs têtes... Itachi, pour sa part, trouvait qu'il y'avait quelque chose d'absolument magnifique dans les suspensions au-dessus d'une immense table à manger. Et une fois de plus, il ne fut pas déçu... même s'il n'était pas particulièrement friand de l'immense table ronde en marbre blanc devant lui. Il secoua sa tête. Ronde?

Le tapis était également blanc et malgré leur arrivée, sa blancheur resta immaculée au gré de leurs pas. Itachi se demanda jusqu'où l'hôtellerie Hyûga surprendra ses clients. Ce n'était pas étonnant que sa clientèle soit la plus fidèle selon les récents sondages effectués.

― Ah, vous voilà enfin, s'exclama Shisui Uchiwa Co-adjoint du Commissaire divisionnaire de la police de Tokyo, accessoirement Itachi, un apéritif en main.

― Sommes-nous les derniers arrivés?, demanda Itachi, un brin surpris.

Il détestait par dessus tout être attendu ou faire attendre. C'était ce qui l'avait grandement rapproché de Sasori No Akasuna, le célèbre marionnettiste de pantins aux airs si réels. Le roux était un homme fort sympathique et surtout pragmatique. Drôle même. Le brun aimait discuter de sa vision de l'art avec lui. Vraiment, pensa Itachi avec regret, quel dommage qu'il ait été inculpé pour le meurtre et la séquestration de dizaines d'androgynes. Sa vision de l'art était assurément particulière... un peu trop peut-être?

― Non, vous êtes piles à l'heure, sourit Naruto Uzumaki -héritier d'une multinationale de produits alimentaires-, un grand blond énergique avec des traces de moustaches adorables sur ses joues rondes. Venez! Venez! Hinata-chan a sorti le grand jeu pour nous ce soir!

― Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cette expression, dobe, dit Sasuke, apathique, en se détachant de Sakura et en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle à la gauche de Naruto.

Itachi trouva très mignon cette connexion que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient, inconsciemment ou pas. Il la trouva un peu moins lorsqu'ils se mirent à s'envoyer des piques dignes des années de primaire d'un enfant de 5 ans. Il s'assit tranquillement entre Shisui et Kakashi Hatake -le possesseur des clubs privés Chidori et plus récemment acquis, Raikiri-, tandis que Sakura prit place de l'autre côté de la table entre Ino Yamanaka et un siège vide.

― Sakura-chan, quelle superbe robe nous fais-tu l'honneur de porter ce soir, la complimente Kakashi, son éternel "sourire-œil" décontracté en place.

― N'est-ce pas? Du Gucci TM, Kakashi-sensei, du Gucci de la saison en cours, précisa-t-elle en riant devant ce qu'elle pensait être la reconnaissance de sa magnificence.

― Il est plaisant de constater que ton égo n'a pas diminué d'un iota depuis les 2 semaines où on ne s'est pas vu, gros front, l'interrompit Ino Yamanaka -héritière d'une vingtaine de laboratoires pharmaceutiques à travers l'Asie-, en plissant d'un air faussement désintéressé sa superbe robe Versace TM en satin bleu ciel. Tu as l'air en bonne santé.

― La jalousie ne te vas pas, Ino-cochon, affirma Sakura, joueuse, tout en sortant de son sac un miroir et un rouge à lèvre bordeaux.

Itachi soupira en remarquant le siège vide à côté de la rose.

Sakura avait dû corrompre la jeune Hyûga afin qu'en échange que cette dernière s'asseye à la droite de Naruto, elle ait une place à la droite de Madara Uchiwa, le seul invité qu'il manquait. D'où le choix d'une table ronde, car son oncle serait assurément resté à l'une des extrémités d'une table pourvu qu'elle ait 4 côtés.

D'où également le décolleté plongeant de la rose ainsi que sa superbe bouche à présent maquillée, lui donnant un air sensuel qui fit déglutir quelques hommes dans l'assemblée, au grand damne de la partie féminine plus silencieuse depuis son entrée. Car Sakura était absolument à s'en damner ce soir. Elle était venue pour séduire. Et elle ne partirait que dans les bras de l'homme convoité.

Toute la tablée soupira lorsqu'elle commença par se faire des compliments agrémentés de clin d'œil douteux et de regards en coin faussement timides à travers le petit miroir. Mais ils laissaient couler très rapidement par la suite. Chacun reprenait sa discussion, ignorant ses excentricités.

Le comportement de Sakura était une blague qu'on sortait aux repas comme celui-ci, ou lorsqu'on voulait détendre l'atmosphère, des soirs où réunis dans un chalet, un feu réchauffant ronflait dans le foyer de la cheminée.

C'était juste Sakura...

On l'incluait même dans les discussions et lorsque sa majesté jugeait la question assez pertinente, elle y répondait tout bonnement. Parfois, pour prouver un point, ils allaient loin... très loin même. Avec ou sans alcool dans le sang. Ce qui fut le cas lorsque Tenten Xing, une jeune chinoise, triple championne de boxe thaï, et accessoirement la petite amie de Neji Hyûga -un des actuels détenant du titre de champion de f1 à l'échelle mondiale-, lui posa la question à éviter.

― À qui vais-je me marier?, reprit Sakura en finalisant son maquillage.

Elle prit son temps pour ranger ses accessoires, puis elle prit sa flûte à champagne et but un peu de la substance pétillante à l'intérieur. Itachi aima beaucoup le tableau élégant qu'elle offrait, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

― Un Uchiwa bien sûr, termina-t-elle, pensive.

― Je ne t'épouserais pas, lui dit vertement Sasuke en la regardant avec un froncement de sourcils des plus boudeurs.

― Vraiment?, le tenta Sakura en se penchant délicieusement sur la table. Je pourrais te rendre heureux Sasuke... très, très heureux.

Itachi finit son verre et se resservit.

C'était monnaie courante, comme il le disait, de tout faire pour prouver son point.

― Sakura, commença lentement Sasuke, s'il y'avait un tsunami là maintenant, et qu'un seul de nous deux pouvait survivre, tu me noierais toi-même avant de prendre mon pouls -qui sera inexistant alors- juste pour t'assurer que je suis bel et bien mort... et tu soupireras de soulagement.

Sakura ne nia pas, sourit et se leva avant de s'approcher de Sasuke, tentatrice. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de son ami et Sasuke, toujours détendu, s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise, un sourire provocateur faisant lentement son apparition au coin de ses lèvres. La scène amusa grandement les autres. Itachi crut voir Lee Rock -quadruple champion de boxe thaï catégorie masculine- retenir des cris -sûrement portés sur la jeunesse et l'audace dont Sakura faisait preuve-.

Mais c'était Lee.

Donc il soupira.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il soupirait décidément trop en leur présence.

Il avait besoin d'un stimulant...

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

― Tu ne veux pas de moi? Je pourrais être vexée si je n'étais pas aussi forte, compréhensive et courag-

― Sakura, la coupa-t-il, ennuyé. Tu es trop narcissique.

― Vous m'aimez pour ça, s'amusa-t-elle en jouant avec le col de sa chemise.

Un "Non" collectif résonna presqu'immédiatement. Elle fit une moue adorable à laquelle même Sasuke fondit -si on en jugeait par le regard tendre qu'il lui lança-, son visage très proche du sien.

Sakura le vit et sourit, faussement pudique. Elle lui fit des baisers papillons sur son visage, laissant de petites traces de rouge à lèvres par-ci par-là, et il posa une main au creux de ses reins, sans aucune gêne. Des sifflements appréciateurs fusèrent devant le "couple de fortune" qui aimait tellement se taquiner. Ils se sourirent, l'une contente d'avoir attirer autant d'attention, l'autre parce que la scène lui permettait d'oublier que l'amour de sa vie batifolait avec un autre en Europe.

― Ça devient trop chaud pour nous, si vous le permettez, s'amusa Shisui, un sourire narquois aux bords de ses lèvres.

― Et je ne t'épouserais pas, réaffirma Sasuke.

― Sasuke, tu es tellement mignon... mais qui te dit que je parlais de toi?, demanda la rose en leur accordant un regard mystérieux des plus intriguant.

Itachi pourrait se vanter d'avoir vu le moment exact où Sasuke percuta la combine de la douce Hinata et de son acolyte rose. Il était vrai que la dévotion de Sakura envers Madara avait toujours été un sujet très divertissant à évoquer également. Elle idéalisait tellement le retraité ex-chef de clan qu'elle en devenait plus mièvre que d'habitude.

Dans les moments d'incertitudes où Itachi, fébrile, arrivait à questionner l'humanité sur les personnages ayant envahi sa vie, le brun demandait toujours comment on pouvait être si ... Lee. Si Sakura. Si Naruto aussi, quelques fois en des temps réellement désespérés.

Tout à coup, Itachi entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Et Sakura aussi visiblement.

― Ah, le voici, s'excita Sakura en se levant d'un bond, se soustrayant aux légères caresses que Sasuke lui prodiguait sur une de ses cuisses.

Itachi vit ce dernier lutter contre le roulement des yeux qui le saisissait à première vue. Il aurait même parié que si Sasuke avait été a lesser man il l'aurait fait et aurait laissé sortir un juron des plus déplaisants en voyant Sakura précipitamment arranger son décolleté. Itachi sait que les deux on toujours eu un faible l'un pour l'autre, mais le reconnaître serait reconnaître que Naruto et Sasuke l'avait entre eux, et que le trio l'avait pour Kakashi aussi, leur ancien tuteur d'Histoire aux heures perdues quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Ils formaient un carré assez étrange... L'Uchiwa aux beaux cheveux lisses et longs avait simplifié leur lien -si étrange et suscitant tellement son envie- par un simple mot : l'amour. Pouvoir protéger l'autre, lui faire à manger, savoir qu'il est là, prendre soin les uns des autres. Ne surtout jamais abandonner un camarade. Quoique comme Sasuke l'a souligné, on pouvait douter de Sakura à certaines occasions.

Itachi les admirait tout particulièrement pour ça. Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir rencontrer ces personnes, en dépit de leurs comportements étranges.

Il se tourna pour voir Madara entrer dans toute son imposante stature. Aussitôt, Sakura se jeta dans ses bras. La surprise instantanée de l'homme aux longs cheveux indomptables laissa place à une expression entièrement amusée. Il la serra un peu dans ses bras et la remit -ou essaya du moins de la remettre- à une distance conventionnelle... contre le gré de la jeune fille.

― Madara-sama!, s'écria-t-elle en déjouant habilement un de ses bras et en se recollant sans une once de pudeur à son torse musclé, mais plus fort cette fois.

Un soupir collectif se fit encore entendre.

Itachi remarqua que Madara semblait par contre être très diverti...

― Bonsoir, Sakura, s'amusa-t-il, jouant clairement de la voix rauque dont elle semblait être folle. Comment vas-tu?

― Je suis tellement contente de vous voir! Vous êtes tellement chic... Resterez-vous à mes côtés ce soir?, demanda Sakura d'un ton faussement innocent en arrangeant délibérément un pli invisible sur le costume noir de luxe de l'homme âgé.

Madara le comprit vite lorsqu'un coup d'œil l'assura qu'il n'avait en réalité pas du tout le choix vu les uniques chaises libres côte-à-côte. Shisui ricana et même Shino Aburame -possesseur de milliers d'hectares de champs dédiés à l'exploitation des insectes et pour la culture agricole- esquissa un minuscule sourire en coin.

― Ce serait un honneur pour moi que de m'asseoir aux côtés d'une femme aussi délicate, Sakura, dit il d'un ton plaisant en s'inclinant galamment.

Sakura se tourna, supposément discrètement et fit le signe de la victoire à un Sasuke blasé. Ils prirent place -Madara lui tirant la chaise poliment- et une vingtaine de serveurs entrèrent, accompagnés de charriots d'où s'échappait un fumet des plus enivrants. La jeune héritière Hyûga ainsi que son cousin se levèrent. Hinata prit la parole.

― Nous sommes une fois de plus ravis que l'évènement ait été confié à l'hôtellerie Hyûga, dit-elle formellement en s'inclinant le plus bas possible, suivit par Neji.

― Oi, Hinata-chan, c'est bon, on est entre nous!, s'écria Naruto en souriant d'une oreille à une autre.

― Dobe* arrêtes de crier, siffla dangereusement Sasuke.

― Teme*, tu me cherches?, s'écria plus fort Naruto en essayant d'attraper sa cravate.

― Silence, dit tranquillement Madara en sirotant les derniers résidus de l'apéritif entre ses mains.

Ils se turent immédiatement. Madara fit un signe à Hinata de continuer.

― Euh... je disais donc, que nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir, et que nous espérons que cette soirée vous impressionnera autant que les autres. Cette année sera sous le signe de la tradition, en contraste avec le décor un peu plus moderne de la salle. Vous avez sûrement dû le remarquer dès l'apéritif avec les canapés de saumon fumé* et les bouchées au foie gras*...

Tout le monde regarda dubitativement Naruto pour une raison obscure...

― En entrée, Neji prit la parole, nos chefs ont voulu vous faire découvrir un carpaccio de homard* qui saura, nous l'espérons, vous mettre en appétit.

Les employés se mirent en service et bientôt ils dégustaient tous le succulent repas décoré en rosace au milieu des plats en porcelaine fine.

― Madara-sama, faîtes "ah", s'extasia Sakura en approchant sa fourchette de la bouche de l'homme d'affaire.

Lee s'étrangla avec son verre de vin. Loin de se sentir bousculé, Madara ouvrit la bouche, bon joueur. Sakura se pâma de contentement. Sasuke renifla de dégoût.

― Je veux manger comme ça, bouda Naruto en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Hinata-chan! Donnes-moi aussi à manger!

― Useless morron*, murmura Sasuke pour lui-même. Tu n'as réellement aucune classe...

― Ce n'est pas grave, Sasuke-kun, dit timidement Hinata en coupant court à la nouvelle dispute qui menaçait d'éclater. Tiens Naruto-kun.

Un sourire stupide et attendrissant naquit sur les lèvres du blond, qui accepta sa becquée sans protester. Itachi se délecta de l'air jaloux qui traversa les prunelles de son petit frère devant ses deux meilleurs amis s'offrant en spectacle de la sorte.

― Tu veux la becquée toi aussi, Sasu-chan, plaisanta Shisui en éclatant d'un fou rire qui agaça prodigieusement le concerné.

Itachi gloussa doucement, s'attirant les regards curieux des gens peu habitués à le voir "vivant". Il échangea un regard moqueur avec son meilleur ami et reprit sa dégustation avec plus d'entrain qu'au début de la soirée.

L'entrée finit et Hinata présenta les plats qui se succédaient avec un timing irréprochable. De la dinde aux marrons, au chapon farci ou encore aux mandarines rôties aux fruits secs -au choix-, Itachi vit les invités se perdre dans les entrailles de la satisfaction culinaire. Les 5 étoiles étaient largement méritées par l'hôtel.

Et puis ils mangèrent, certes, mais ils burent également.

Beaucoup.

Itachi vit un serveur débouché une énième bouteille de champagne, alors qu'un autre servait un verre supplémentaire à Kakashi. Leurs joues devenaient de plus en plus roses au cours de la soirée. Même celles d'Itachi. Un tintement de cuillère contre un verre en cristal attira finalement l'attention... de la mauvaise façon.

Parce que le verre se brisa sous un coup trop vif.

Neji soupira devant un Lee fautif extrêmement embarrassé. On se précipita pour nettoyer la pagaille, en silence. Un des serveurs lui tendit poliment un autre verre, s'inclina et disparut dans un coin de la pièce dans un calme effrayant.

L'efficacité des Hyûga.

Lee toussota.

― Euh, désolé?, tenta-t-il, loin d'être éloquent.

Hinata lui fit un sourire grand comme le monde et Neji le dédaigna d'un coup de main las.

― Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le champion à la coupe de cheveux unique avec son entrain habituel, Sakura-chan, laisse-moi te conter la force et la puissance de l'amour inébranlable qui me lie à toi! J'ai trouvé un poème incroyable qui m'a redonné de l'espoir sur notre amour interdit!

Shisui se mit à rire sans aucune retenue et Sakura, exaspérée, se cacha le visage contre l'épaule de Madara. Ce dernier sourit et lui donna une légère tape dans le dos. Naruto était partagé entre l'envie de rire -sous peine d'être battu à la fin de la soirée par Sakura- et rester neutre. Il choisit la prudence cette fois-là.

― Ce poème s'appelle chaleur estivale * de Sybille Rembard, annonça Lee, d'une passion qui fit même rire certains serveurs, à en juger les gloussements obscures provenant de toute part.

Neji et Tenten se contentèrent de le regarder, indifférents au remue-ménage qu'il provoquait dans l'assemblée. Ils étaient habitués au comportement étrange de leur ami. Et honnêtement, Lee s'était entrainé avec eux pour son discours chaque jour durant les 3 dernières semaines. Le couple était passé à deux doigts de le balancer du haut du mont Fuji.

Les mots sortirent un à un, d'un Lee complètement immergé dans une transe extatique.

Sur la plage le parasol fermé pointe au firmament

Ma langue savoure les grains de sel sur mes lèvres moites

Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans le sable chaud

Le sommeil me guette

Le rêve m'attend

Le soleil grandit l'éternité de mes pensées.

Je répète jusqu'à l'hallucination les vers que tu as écrits pour moi,

Une nuit à côté des étoiles.

Sous l'astre de l'été

je revis notre amour ; colonne ivre du temple de l'éternité

Les saisons se succèdent

Et moi

Je crois encore aux feux d'artifices.

.

Shisui applaudit en premier en sifflant, suivit de près par les autres membres de la pièce -employés y compris-. Sakura ne contribua pas à encourager les excès du sportif, mais elle lui accorda un petit sourire qui lui fit énormément plaisir.

Itachi apprécia la surprenante douceur dans le poème. Le bonheur d'aimer y était présent avec une fidélité douloureuse. L'imagination et l'exaltation de la passion que Lee voulait véhiculer, touchait indubitablement. Surtout quand il se repassa mentalement le poème en boucle et qu'il saisit le message véhiculé. Bien que porté sur un amour pur, le poème pouvait également prendre une tournure beaucoup plus... sexuel quand on y prêtait quelques attentions. Mais ne disait-on pas également faire l'amour lorsque les intentions n'étaient pas des plus candides?

― Hé, nous sommes en hiver, lâcha soudainement Naruto en se grattant pensivement le menton. Et pourquoi du sel sur tes lèvres? Tu t'es pris une gamelle pendant que tu te baladais à côté de la mer?

― Idiot, dit simplement Sasuke en buvant.

Heureusement, une dispute ne se créa pas. Itachi ne l'aurait pas permis cette fois, de toutes les façons. Il était bien trop tard pour s'embrouiller pour des broutilles pareilles.

Itachi vit les discussions reprendre de plus belle. Les discours se faisaient plus enflammés, les piques plus acerbes, les rires plus aigus. Bref, tout ce que Itachi détestait : le bruit.

La situation dura deux heures puis en plein milieu du capharnaüm à 23h40 -Itachi vérifia l'information avec exactitude-, et après des boules de Noël * de différentes saveurs en dessert, Hinata les invita à prendre l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le toit de l'immeuble de prestige.

― Nous vous avons réservé une surprise, qui n'en est pas une depuis au moins 5 ans car vous avez dû déjà deviner pourquoi nous sommes là, lança Neji, acerbe. Mais bon... nous espérons que vous apprécierez le spectacle.

― Feux d'artifices!, s'écria Naruto. Hé... ça me rappelle quelque chose...

― Tais-toi dobe, répliqua naturellement Sasuke en s'approchant d'Itachi et de Shisui.

― Tu veux qu'on partage ce moment magique ensemble, Sasu-chan?, se moqua Shisui en se rapprochant indécemment trop près du brun aux cheveux en épis.

Sasuke se retira si rapidement qu'Itachi crut qu'il s'était brûlé au premier degré. Il l'observa ensuite battre en retraite quelque part loin, très loin, de leur cousin fou.

― Ah, voilà, c'était aussi dans le poème de Lee!, cria Naruto, le visage illuminé.

Itachi soupira une nouvelle fois.

― Il est bientôt minuit, informa doucement Hinata.

― Madara-sama, venez par ici, on aura une vue superbe des lumières!, s'enjoua faussement Sakura en le tirant.

Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le mystérieux gui au-dessus de l'endroit, pensa Itachi toujours impassible. Soudain, une explosion attira leur attention sur le ciel.

Le feu d'artifice qui eut lieu fut 15 minutes de féérie. On sentait que la préparation avait été savamment organisée. Les millions de particules qui se déployaient dans le ciel conquit une fois de plus l'assemblée. Itachi ferma les yeux, et savoura un grand bol d'air frais dans la soirée... avant de se mettre à tousser violement car mine de rien, les projectiles étaient constitués de souffre, de baryum, de magnésium, de chlore et de sulfure...

― Un mélange explosif en effet, pesta silencieusement Itachi en se reprenant. Hn... et on s'étonne que le taux de pollution ne cesse d'augmenter...

― Madara-sama! Madara-sama!, s'écria une voix féminine bien connue. Regardez! Quel hasard! Nous sommes sous un gui!

Le froid devenait insupportable pour Le Commandant. Un coup d'œil à la jolie Tenten le fit admirer la jeune fille qui portait une robe de style chinois, très révélatrice et très légère, sans frissonner... Itachi avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui. Il en fut sûr et certain lorsqu'il assista à la "pelle" de la vie de son oncle. Ces deux là ne se lâcheraient plus à présent, pensa tristement Itachi en voyant le nouveau couple totalement perdu dans leur baiser qui en devint deux, puis trois.

Itachi était aussi sous le charme de Sakura, mais pas au point de manquer de s'étouffer comme Lee, ou de bouder comme son petit-frère, Naruto, ou Kakashi.

Itachi avait juste envie de s'étaler sur son lit et de dormir avant de reprendre le travail une semaine plus tard... et chercher une autre potentielle "Madame Uchiwa" dans son entourage. Son regard se posa naturellement sur Ino qui semblait ravie de voir sa rivale enfin hors du marché. Sa longue robe bleue Versace TM épousait délicieusement chacune de ses courbes voluptueuses. Itachi ne s'embarrassa pas à penser à la vitesse avec laquelle il avait chassé Sakura de ses pensées.

Certes, il appréciait les qualités de la rose, et n'aurait pas été contre une relation plus intime avec elle. Mais cela ne représentait nullement une grande perte pour lui. Il n'était pas amoureux. Ils n'étaient pas aussi proches non plus. Il était rare que quelque chose le touche en dehors du bien-être de sa famille.

Alors il contempla les boucles blondes, et la bouche rose de la femme aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel de printemps. Oui. Il pouvait s'y habituer avec un peu d'investissement de temps

pour sa part. Surtout que personne n'avait remarqué qu'il s'intéressait à Sakura de loin.

― Commandant, le taquina la blonde, lui faisant face à présent. Si vous continuez à me regarder comme ça, je pourrais penser que votre béguin pour Sakura n'était qu'une grosse farce, et je doute que c'ait été le cas.

Une grosse gifle n'aurait pas eut le même effet. Un tracteur qui écraserait son corps, si.

Itachi s'étonna. D'abord, d'avoir été démasqué dans son inspection, et ensuite par la réflexion de la jeune héritière. Comment l'avait-elle su? Il était réputé, comme toute sa famille, à ne rien laisser paraître. Il était frappant que Sasuke se détendait largement en leurs présences, et en vérité, Itachi doutait souvent que Shisui soit un Uchiwa, tellement il était extraverti. Mais lui, il était toujours sur sa garde, c'était impossible qu'elle l'ait deviné.

Impossible.

― Détendez-vous, ria-t-elle devant sa mine impassible à l'extérieur mais qu'Ino interpréta -avec succès- comme contrite. Vous pensez sincèrement que vous êtes si impénétrable? Je suis vraiment désolée si cela vous embarrasse que je le sache, Itachi-san...

― Vous en savez... beaucoup plus que je ne le pense, Ino-san, se résolu-t-il à dire en pensant à un moyen de sortir de cette discussion pour le moins déroutante.

― J'arrive à vous cerner parce que vous vous obstinez à tout compliquer, dit-elle subitement, son regard toujours fixé sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle.

C'était la première fois qu'Itachi se sentit "sur le cul" devant quiconque. Pouvait-elle lire dans ses pensées? Il ne lui avait jamais accordé assez d'importance pour discuter avec elle. Il la pensait même un peu stupide avec ses airs de bimbo. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Soudainement, Itachi voulut sincèrement en apprendre plus sur elle.

― Ai-je attirer votre attention? Allez-vous enfin m'inviter à diner, mon Commandant?, l taquina-t-elle encore en se rapprochant lentement de lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Ça fait 4 ans que j'attends de vous cette petite proposition...

La découverte de son côté joueur le séduit presqu'instantanément. Non seulement elle l'observait sans qu'il ne le remarque depuis des années, mais en plus elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Les jeux d'intelligence semblaient être son fort si elle avait réussi à le déchiffrer avec autant d'exactitude. Il ne put que craquer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

― Et si nous nous tutoyons à présent, Ino-san?, suggéra-t-il en saisissant de son propre chef la main de la femme.

Il lui fit la bise en l'effleurant à peine. Il releva ensuite la tête et la regarda avec une attention toute nouvelle.

― Je pense que nous nous connaissons depuis bien trop longtemps pour ce genre de discours distant..., termina-t-il en passant son pouce sur la chair délicate de la main de son nouveau centre d'intérêt.

Son sourire valut 1000 diamants.

.

.

 **N/A:** J'ai été moi-même surprise par cet O.S. Je ne le voyais pas du tout comme ça, croyez-moi, mais comme je me plais à le dire, il faut écouter son cœur puis son cerveau, et écrire ce qu'on a envie d'écrire. J'avais tout prévu et initialement ce n'était même pas le point de vue d'Itachi mais celui de Sasuke. Les personnages n'étaient pas censés être plein aux as, ni être dans le monde réel, mais dans un petit restaurant japonais à Konoha où ils seraient assis sur des coussins à même le sol. Il devait y avoir d'autres personnages dont Hashirama Senjuu, Izuna Uchiwa, Kiba, Sai etc... on pourrait presque dire que le seul élément dans l'histoire qui n'ait pas changer c'est l'égo de Sakura XD Je la voyais exactement comme ça! Bon bref, j'espère que vous lisez l'histoire bien au chaud dans vos lits quelque part dans le monde, peu importe.

.

 **Bonnes** **fêtes :-)**


End file.
